


Snow where.

by orphan_account



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Your life sucked your bf cheated on you with your sister got her pregnant.So he kicked you out.You lost your job so you decided to head back to your parents to start over now your alone on the side of the road snow coming down heavy car dead.How can your life get worst?
Kudos: 1





	Snow where.

**Author's Note:**

> Rated 18+ I do requests and thrive from comments and questions.

Kay's life sucked not only did her bf cheat on her with her sister ,get her sister pregnant then kick Kay out to top it all off she lost her job so she decided her only choice was to move back in with her parents to start over. So of course with the luck shes been having her car died on the side of the road in the middle of a snow storm." Damn" she screamed tears streaming down her face she was so tired she just played her head down on the steering wheel not sure what she could do her phone long dead like her hope.

You are not sure how long you are there when a truck pulls up behind you the lights filling the car.A huge man leaves the truck and you sigh murmuring under your breath "Great I'm going to die now" You roll down your window." The man bends down snow falling out of his beard He smiles making him look not so terrifying. His deep voice feels the quiet " Names Braun are you ok? Can I help? 

You let go of the breath you didnt even know you were holding. Frantically your relay what happened"My car quit and my phones dead also my names "yn".Well " yn " I know nothing about cars and I know theres no way anybody's getting to you in this storm radio just said they closed the bridge to town,and the next towns 50 miles from here."You start weeping " why does all this keep happening to me?"He blinked looking confused " shhhhh it will be ok you can come with me to my cabin stay the night and maybe the shop can get your car in the morning ." You sniffle " only if you promise that if you turn out to be a killer you do it quickly". He chuckled" I'm no killer don't let my size fool you I'm just a big teddy bear"That puts you at ease and causes you to chuckle.You grab the two bags you know you'll need Braun takes them from you putting them in his truck.You climb in the passenger side and soon your on your way . 

The drive back is uncomfortably quiet both of you nervous and unsure of what to say. Soon you pulled up to a large cabin and Braun gets put grabbing your bags going inside the cabin .You follow him inside and iyou are suprised about how nice it is a large fireplace with a couch,nice tv, a little kitchen area with a dining tabel all in the main room and you can see a bed room off to the right and a bathroom right beside that." This is a nice place Braun" He smiles " thank you "yn" 

"Braun hangs his jacket on the hook and you follow suit." You can charge your phone anywhere and here"- he hands you his phone " call your parents and the shop with my phone." Thanks" You take the phone before sitting to make the calls Braun going into the bedroom. 

When he returned Braun saw you crying hugging a pillow.He approached carefully quietly speaking " yn" are you ok." "The shop said the storms spouse to last the week after that they will get my car as soon as they can I hope you aren't upset."He chuckled " little one I'm not going to be upset about rescuing a gorgeous woman then having to spend the week with her pretty much my dream week" You sniffle and nod " thanks Braun your the only non terrible think that has happened to me this week. 

He flopped beside you " tell me why your so sad?"You don't know why but you trusted him and felt he really wanted to know so you spilled your guts to him."wow I am really sorry that happened to you but did you say his name was Seth Rollins?"Yes do you know him?" He nodded " I face him at the begining of next year We are both in the WWE." "He never wanted me to know much about where he worked he said he didn't mix business and plesure more like he didn't want his other girlfriend to know about me."Braun nodded" him and Becky has been a item for a while I really am sorry". You nod " its not your fault big guy you didn't know but thank you tho 

He stood picking up his phone from the tabel pocketing it" I'm going to make something for supper stew of we can have it for lunch tomarrow that way" You stand walking over " sounds good big guy can I help I love to cook."


End file.
